


Avengers Drabbles

by celtic7irish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some miscellaneous drabbles written for IFD 2015. Not all of them are 'fannish'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Boy

“Wait. Did Widow just - ?” Iron Man stared.

 

“Yep.”

 

“How does she do that?” Tony demanded incredulously.

 

Clint shrugged.  “I don’t ask anymore,” he responded cheerfully, another arrow sinking neatly into the nearest lumbering beast.  Tony whirled around, taking out two more with repulsors before diving into a low sweep and heading towards Hulk, who was happily bashing his way through the monstrous felines.

 

“The Lady Natasha is indeed a mighty ally!” Thor called as he rained lightning down upon their enemies.  The redhead just looked smug as she reached up and patted Hulk on the head.

 

“Good boy.”


	2. Worth It

“No, look, you can’t just start watching the show in the middle!” Tony insisted.

 

Clint rolled his eyes.  “These three came out first, Tony.  It’s not the middle.  You’re supposed to watch these first.”

 

Bruce cleaned his glasses with a corner of his button-down shirt.  “The middle three are better,” he offered quietly.  Tony gave him a look of mock betrayal, and Bruce smiled benignly.

 

Steve and Thor just watched them, and Natasha ignored them entirely.  Tony huffed, throwing himself back against the couch cushions.

 

“Fine, Star Wars IV it is,” he sighed.

 

Bruce’s gentle smile was totally worth it.


	3. Science Nerds

Natasha stared.  “What are you wearing?” she demanded blankly.

 

Tony looked down at his shirt.  On it were four squares from the periodic table: Germanium, Nickel, Uranium, and Sulfur.  The abbreviations spelled out GeNiUS.  “What’s wrong with it?” Tony demanded mulishly, frowning at her.

 

Before she could retort, Bruce wandered in.  “Ah, they were gifts from the science convention,” he murmured.

 

Natasha glanced at his t-shirt, which simply read ‘for Science!’ and had a test tube replacing the ‘i’ in Science.

 

The two science nerds grinned at each other, obviously pleased with themselves, and Natasha threw her hands up.

 


End file.
